


A Comfort in the Night

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Nightmares, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comforts Remus the best way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfort in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 16 prompt: Curls

Remus doesn´t know it, Sirius thinks, but sometimes in the middle of the night he talks in his dreams. They are horrible show pieces of what must be going on inside his mind. 

Sirius tends to revert to old habits at these times and changes into dog shape. He could curl up around Remus in his human form, but things are simpler when he becomes dog; the pain is easier to bear. 

Remus hardly ever wakes up during those times. When he does, Sirius changes back instantly, wrapping him up in his arms and trying to make him feel safe.


End file.
